Childhood sucks!
by peaceful green
Summary: One day Furuichi arrived at Oga's home but Oga was not at home that time. So Oga's mother showed some childhood photos of Oga and Misaki. Suddenly Furuichi saw some of weird photos of kid-Oga and started to tease him about them!


Furuichi was running through the road carrying a bag of potato chips."Oh God! I must be late! Oga will kill me!... Oh no!" He screamed when he looked at his watch and saw that it's already 1 pm. I started to run more quickly. After 15 minutes of running, he paused and looked up with bliss in his eyes."Finally" he said while panting "Finally I reached his house!" He went to the door and rang the doorbell of Oga's house. Oga's mother came and opened the door with a kind smile on her face and greeted Furuich "Come in Takayuki." As Furuichi stepped inside the house, he heard hard rushing steps of someone coming from stairs. And then he saw Misaki hurrying to the door. Furuichi stepped away from her way letting her flew away in full speed. As she was going to open the door, she noticed Furuichi, smiled at him and said,"Oh , hey Takachin's here, huh? Are you here to meet Tatsumi?" she told while looking at the bag of chips which Furuichi was holding in his hand "but he is not home right now." Furuichi made a annoyed face and said," What? But he told me to be here within 1pm! How could he be so careless?!" At this Oga's mother looked at him in with wide eyes, "What? 1pm? But Furuichi, its just 12 o clock of noon right now!" Hearinf this, Furuichi's eyes got wide in disbelief and he looked at the watch hanging on the wall. Its really 12 pm now! Furuichi looked at his wrist watch shockingly and then he realized that his watch's battery has been expired and not working. He looked at Oga's mother who giggling at that moment and laughed apologetically. Misaki laughed and said "Bakaichi" and exited from the house. "You can sit here and wait for him. Its okay." Oga's mother said at him while washing dishes. Furuichi sat down on the sofa of the room and began to look around the room in search of something interesting. After 5 minutes, Furuichi found it worthless as his search failed. Suddenly Oga's mother asked, "Would you like to see Tatsumi's photo album until he returns?" Though Furuichi had no interest in watching his album, but he thought it would be a time passing element, so he agreed to it. Oga's mother dried her hands and went a nearby room. After few minutes, he came back with a dusty album in her hands. She kept it on the table in front of Furuichi and opened it

"Here, see this one" she pointed to a photo of a cute sleeping baby "This is our Tatsumi!" she said happily. "He was cute at that time, isn't he?" Furuichi nodded admitting it. Then he saw a picture of young Misaki and Tatsumi sitting with some stuffed toys. "They looked cute together when they were young." Furuichi thought. Another picture where Misaki sitting and looking upward and little Tatsumi imitating it."Their faces were much similar back then" he thought. Oga's mother showed some pictures of little Misaki in kindergarten uniform and then she went back to her work of washing dishes. Furuichi kept on going through the picture when he suddenly saw a picture of a kid maybe of 5 or 6 years of age wearing a beautiful pink dress, a cute big hat with a ribbon tied to it, holding a stuffed teddy bear, large eyes looking in front. The kid's face was very similar to Misaki, but it had spiky hair unlike her straighter hair. He gave it a thought and suddenly thought, "Could it be... no!" He shook his head in disagreement and asked Oga's mother, "Oba-san, who is this girl in this photo? Is it Misaki-san, or any of her cousins?" Oga's mother came to Furuichi, bent down at the album to take a closer look at it. "This one?" she asked while pointing at that photo "this is not Misaki." Furuichi looked at her and asked "Then who is it?" Oga's mother stared at him for few seconds and then laughed. "Can't you recognize this kid?" she said while laughing "Can't you recognize you best friend?" At this statement Furuichi's eyes got wide in shock and he took closer look to it again. "Wh-what?! I can't believe it! Why is he wearing a girl's dress then?!" Oga's mother somehow stopped laughing and said, "He was so cute at that time that we used to put him girl's attire and took photos. He also liked to wear Misaki's dress at that time." She started turning some photos in the album. "You will find some more photos of Tatsumi in girl's dress. Really! He found some more pictures of Oga of 8 years old wearing beautiful dresses. Suddenly his eyes stuck on a picture of a 13 year old Oga wearing a sailor fuku uniform, his hair longer and had hairband, blushing in embarrassment like a school-girl. "Why is he wearing this dress at this age?" Furuichi questioned Oga's mother. She laughed and replied, "His hair grew longer than Misaki now have. I told him to go to a salon and make it the usual hairstyle he keeps. But he denied saying that he wants to keep hair like that, that's his new hairstyle! I got so angry that I and Misaki forced him and put that dress on him and Misaki forcibly styled his hair to give it a girly texture and put a hairband on his head. Then she brought the camera and took the photo of Tatsumi in that appearance. It was his punishment to wear it throughout the whole day and the next morning, he went to salon and gave his hair perfect style which he usually have." Furuichi looked at her in disbelief and asked,"I am his friend from elementary school, then why haven't I saw in that appearance on that day. Oga's mother thought for a second and replied, "Because it was summer vacation at that time and you and your family were on a trip to Southern islands." Furuichi recalled his memory and thought "Oh yeah, that's true!"

Suddenly a sound of opening of door came with the words,"I'm home". Oga's mother smiled at Furuichi and said,"There comes your friend."

"Hey, you are here already? Came early today I think." Furuichi looked at Oga's direction with a surprised expression and then began "Yeah, but it's alright. As you asked for, I bought some chips for-"

"Hey!" Oga cut through Furuichi's word aloud "What is that in your hands?"

"Since you were not at home I gave your childhood photo album for passing time." Oga's mother replied from kitchen.

"Oh I see." Oga said with a bored expression. He then paused and thought something and suddenly cried out- "Wait! Do you mean... th-those pictures also... those photos were in that album, right?"

Oga's mother looked at him and replied, "Yes! I showed him those pictures also."

"Nooooo! This can't be! " a loud scream came from Oga.

His mother giggled and said,"It's your punishment for not being at home when your friend is coming here."

"Darn it! Why the hell did you arrive so early?!" Oga asked looking at Furuichi.

"It's because my watch was not working. So I mistook it to be 1 pm when it was actually 12 of noon. Sorry!"

"Okay, now leave that damn thing here and let's go to my room."

"Oh yeah!" Furuichi took the bag of chips and followed Oga to his room.

"Hey! Watch out"

Both Oga and Furuichi were playing video games in Oga's room when one of them shouted "OooHH Darn it!" as he lost the game, and the looser was unfortunately our main character Oga Tatsumi.

"It was merely a cheating!"

"I haven't cheated idiot, it was you, the one who was cheating!" Furuichi replied.

"Shut up, baka-ichi!"

Furuichi sighed and thought of stopping this argument as he knew that Oga would not admit his own guilt. Suddenly he remembered about those photos and said,"Hey Oga, so is it true that you were kinky when you were a kid?! Huh?!"

Oga blushed a little at his question and then barked at him-"Y-you saw the photo album, that means you know it. I was a kid at that time so I did not know or remember what I used to do at that time."

"Really?" Furuichi asked narrowing his eyes at Oga.

Oga looked away in embarrassment and muttered "Whatever."

"What about that photo of your junior high's time in which you were wearing a sailor fuku and had long hairs like girls? What do you want to say about it?"

"Th-that was j-just a punishment and nothing else." Oga replied blushing and looking away.

"Oh yeah right, your mama told about it." Furuichi narrowed his eyes more and said,"You were looking cute like that. You look good in girl's dress!"

Oga's face got reddened ant he barked at Furuichi- "Shut up! B-baka! Don't tell anybody else about this! O-okay!

"Hai hai, I know." Furuichi replied. After a few minutes of silence, Furuichi leaned closer to Oga and said,"Promise me that you will wear a girl's dress again and show yourself to me. I have missed it once, though I saw the photo but I want to see you like that in live!"

Oga's face got beet red in embarrassment and he punched Furuichi in the face "How dare you say that! Baka-ichi ! " "Get the hell out of here!" he yelled at Furuichi.

Furuichi rubbed his punched face in pain annoyingly saying "Yeah yeah I am going! I have some work at home!" He got up and moved towards the door. Just when he was going to open the door, he turned his face towards at Oga with a huge smirk on his face which startled Oga and said,"Next time when I will come here, I will bring a sailor fuku for you. You will look beautiful in it!" and finishing his sentence, he ran out of the house.

Oga sat down on his bed and sighed,"Darn it! Furuichi, you idiot! Baka baka! Baaaakaaa!" he screamed. Suddenly he thought that he is acting like a tsundere school girl. "Darn my nature!" he said to himself and lied down on the bed.

*This is my first time writing a fanfic! So please read and review everyone! I am so happy! Yay! \(^_^)/


End file.
